Psyche Christmas special mountain mayhem
by Dragonfire2lm
Summary: Join all your favourites from Psyche demon of the mind as they take a trip to the mountains for a white Christmas, with one of Lorraine's old friends in tow this will be a day no one will forget. Rated T for Minor swearing.


"Lorraine! It's time to go he'll be here soon!" Kakashi called from downstairs.

Our favourite redhead female ninja with pale skin, blue eyes and glasses, rushed to put her black leather jacket on, making sure her white shirt wasn't creased she hurried downstairs, black pants and boots already on, black strapped belt with a gold buckle added for show.

"Thanks Kakashi!" she called out, turning to look at him, and grabbed her wolf ANBU mask with gold around the eyes and mouth, slipped it on and raced out the door, heading toward the main gate of the Leaf village.

A long figure was at the gate. He was tall, about 5 foot 9 inches with a dark grey robe on with a black belt around his waste. He wore fine leather boots and gloves along with a silver band around his head with a single spike sticking up from the forehead area of it. His hair was blonde and his eyes were a mix of sky blue and sapphire blue. In his right hand was a wooden staff lined with silver with a blue diamond at it's tip surrounded by horns. On his side, with his left hand upon the hilt, was a sword of otherworldly craftsmanship.

"Ah, Lorraine!" The figure greeted with a broad smile. "It's been awhile."

"Great to see you...although it would be nice if I was my true age but hey I get three extra years added to my life bonus!"

"So First can we stop by Ichiraku's? A friend of mine is meeting me there" She asked.

"I wouldn't mind. I eat ramen every now and again," he had then chuckled to himself as if remembering something but soon shrugged it off. "Besides, I'd like to meet your friends."

Behind the mask she grinned and dragged him to the famous Ramen stand.

Waiting outside tapping a foot impatiently was Kankuro; Temari was pacing back and forth.

"Hey guys did you come to escort you little brother?" she asked.

"We might as well, so who's you're friend?" the puppet master asked.

Lorraine's friend grinned broadly.

"Teddy Supreme Archmage of the One and Leader of the Order of the Silver Cross, at your service!" Teddy gives a slight bow and holds out his hand in a friendly gesture, continuing his smile.

"What a weirdo" Kankuro remarked "He's worse than you Lorraine"

He earned a sharp whack from Temari.

"You idiot what if Gaara heard you!" Temari scolded.

"He's too busy talking to-"

"If I heard what?" Came the calm voice of Sabaku no Gaara and Kankuro stiffened.

"Eh your brother was calling me weird again, and insulting my friend but anyway Gaara meet Teddy, Teddy this is Gaara of the desert, my uh possible boyfriend" Lorraine explained.

"Possible? Yeah right, you guys are going on your first date today" Kankuro scoffed.

Teddy grinned and raised an eyebrow," Boyfriend? What about-..." Teddy suddenly stopped himself and shook his head. That was when he gave Gaara a slight bow and an even broader smile. "Anyway, pleasure to meet you Gaara."

"And about being a weirdo," Teddy said giving Kankuro a devilish smirk. "You should be aware that Lorraine is incredibly powerful and I am just as well, but unlike her I don't have the split personalities so I don't have as big of a limit as her."

He saw Lorraine give him a sharp glare but he calmed her down by saying," However, I draw my power from holy energies as well as divine energies. So I can only control so much before I have to use my own life force to make it stable. You remember the last time I did that, right Lorraine?"

"Yeah...I do oh and can I talk to you in private please?" she asked.

She pulled him aside.

"You don't know do you? The day when you fought the Phantom... my last boyfriend died, and So did Hope, but he was revived by Temporis, who is known as Tempora in this reality...and well, she's revealed her true nature, and is trying to kill the royal family, guess where I fit in?"

"Ah, I see," Teddy then rubbed his chin. "I don't know what I could do to help but if I can do anything I'll try. Also, do me a favour and don't tell them who the One is. All I need is word spreading around that I serve the Creator!"

"Deal, just don't go telling everyone I'm royalty...Crap..." Lorraine face palmed, embarrassed by her stupidity.

"Stupid Virgo traits speaking my mind..." she muttered (

"At least they didn't here. And speaking of they..."

"Gaara and his siblings know" she explained.

"Do they now?" Teddy smirked. "Well, then. I think we've kept them waiting long enough. Shall we head back over?"

"Oh yeah.. Tsunade gave the Kohona 11, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro and me a weeklong vacation, and we're about to head off to mountain area with a ton of snow to celebrate Christmas! Wanna come?" she asked as they walked back to the others.

"Certainly," Teddy then thought for a minute and frowned. "Hmm...Something's not right. I feel like something's here but I can't put my finger on it."

"...what now..." she groaned.

"Hmm, the dark energies are fading. I'm sure it's nothing. Come on, lead the way."

Everyone had gathered at the main gate, even Manaquire, still a black fox had shown up.

"Call me cute and I'll kill you" he growled as he spotted Teddy

"Ok everyone ready to go?" Lorraine called out.

"What a drag...but yeah I'm ready" replied Shikamaru.

"'Munch' Yeah 'chomp'"

"Chouji will stop eating!" Ino scolded

"Ino...I'm hungry!" Chouji whined

"Tenten, Lee are you prepared?" Neji asked his team mates.

"Relax Neji this is a vacation, not a mission" Tenten replied.

"Today we will have fun! The power of youth will shine!" Exclaimed Lee.

"...I'm ready..." said Shino.

"Yeah you ready Akamaru?" Kiba asked.

"Arf!"

"Hey Sakura when we get there how about we make this a date?" Naruto asked his team mate.

"Naruto I've told you before No!" She replied sternly.

Hinata watched her crush silently, blushing a little.

Lorraine just sweat dropped.

"Ahem...SHADOW TELEPORT JUTSU!" Manaquire shouted, performing a rather long sequence of hand signs quickly, everyone felt like they were being sucked into the earth, and a split second later they were surrounded by snow.

"Man, Lorraine, remind me to take my usually teleport ability back to the place. It's much smoother ride." Teddy said

"Eh you get used to it" Lorraine replied shrugging.

"Have fun...and don't try to kill each other..." Manaquire said before walking to a nearby cabin.

Lorraine removed her mask, doubting she would need to use her ANBU abilities; it was a vacation after all.

"Well if you need me, I'll be in the cabin, I hate cold weather" she said.

She began walking off, when a snowball hit her back, she whirled around to find all three Sand shinobi smirking, getting ready to hurl more snowballs at her.

"Oh so that's how it's going to be is it? Well then we'll settle this Shinobi style!" Lorraine declared.

And thus the Shinobi snowball fight began...

"HOLD IT!" Teddy shouted and they all looked at him. "Instead of one massive free-for-all I suggest we make teams, agreed?"

"Sounds good to me Teddy and I will be team captains, and We'll pick the players one at a time, sound good?" Lorraine suggested, causing everyone to stare at the two of them.

"Good. My first choice is...Naruto!"

"All right! We're gonna win Believe it!"

"Well this may seem obvious but I pick Gaara!" Lorraine said happily, earning many sweat drops and the occasional face palm from everyone else.

"What?"

Gaara just walked over to her, smirking.

Teddy shrugged and said," Lee."

"Yes! I will make you proud Guy Sensei!" the spandex wearing nin shouted, earning even more sweat drops from the surrounding Shinobi.

"Hinata" Lorraine said

The shy Hyuuga girl walked over to her.

"Sakura."

"Hey check it out Sakura where on the same team! Maybe we can gang up on Lorraine!" Naruto said happily.

"Not in your life!" Sakura replied.

"Shikamaru"

"What a drag" the Nara replied as he walked over.

"Neji."

The proclaimed genius smirked as he walked over to Teddy's side.

"Shino"

"..." was the bug nin's response

"Temari."

"Better luck next time kiddo" she said grinning at Lorraine.

"Damn...uh Kiba"

"Hey what about-" Kiba began to protest.

"Yes Inuzuka you still use Akamaru, you both count as one person" Lorraine explained.

"Tenten."

'Well what do ya know Team Guy is all on one side" Naruto commented.

"Kankuro"

"Heh looks like its brother versus sister eh Temari?" he said as he walked over.

"Don't expect me to go easy on you" Temari replied.

"Alright, who does that leave?" Teddy asked.

"ARE WE INVISIBLE TO YOU OR WHAT?" Ino yelled.

Chouji just walked over to Lorraine's group on impulse he did not want to be stuck with Ino... And Shikamaru was his best friend after all.

"No but-er, never mind. Long story. Okay, so it's decided: Lorraine, Gaara, Hinata, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, Kankuro, and Chouji vs. Myself, Naruto, Lee, Sakura, Neji, Temari, Tenten, and Ino. Remember you teams, because if anyone from my team fires upon me you'll regret it. Trust me." He said this tapping the sword at his side.

"Now, shall we begin? I'm looking forward to have your team buried under the snow." He said that we a wicked grin and a devilish glint in his eye.

"Ok here the rules, Jutsu can only be used to immobilise your opponent or for your own defence or for defending a team mate, when each player has had enough they yell out 'I surrender' last team standing wins ok? Oh and Teddy try to keep your abilities on par with everyone else" Lorraine added.

"Oh I will. Doesn't mean I'll make it easier however. I still got a few tricks up my sleeve."

"You still haven't seen my one-of-a-kind Jutsu so expect a few surprises from m as well" she replied, smirking, several people there were glad to see her smiling, especially after the incident in Suna, Gaara had still never forgiven himself for that.

"Well, then...Lets get this show on the road," he said as he turned to his team. "Start gathering as many snowballs as you can I'll hold them back long enough for you to gather a good amount."

With a smile he used his powers of ice to raise a good thirty snowballs in mid-air around him. "Ready to lose, Lorraine?"

"Hn" she replied, mocking the famous Uchiha's.

A wall of chakra surrounded her, with more chakra gathering snowballs, soon there were just as many chakra infused snowballs floating in the air as there were on Teddy's side.

"I can control raw energy, even Chakra, good luck" she said smirking.

Chouji used his partial expansion Jutsu to enlarge his hands, while Shikamaru and Kiba began piling snowballs onto his hands.

Lorraine smirked.

Teddy smirked back and fired all thirty at once towards the group, most aiming for the duo that was piling up their snowballs.

Gaara's sand, heated by some of Lorraine's chakra earlier, blocked the attack, while Kankuro used both the Black Ant and Crow to hurl snowballs at the opposing side.

"Hmm, this calls for greater firepower," as Teddy finished the sentence, he began to levitate in mid-air and held out his open palm to the sky. Suddenly, snow started being dragged from all around into a gigantic snowball, 15x the size of the creator of it, floating a couple of inches above his hand.

"YOU HAVE A TEAM YOU KNOW!" Ino yelled as she pegged snowballs at Shikamaru, who dodged them.

"Chouji now!" he yelled, a snowball just missing his head.

Chouji flung over a hundred snowballs...directly at Teddy's team.

Lorraine gawked at the giant snowball.

"Gaara collaboration Jutsu!" she shouted.

The sand nin walked over to her, the pair took on a fighting stance.

"Come on! I'm ready for ya!" she barked at the other team

Teddy merely smirked," No you aren't." With that, Teddy launched it up into the air and Teddy jumped in front of his team, creating an invisble shield blocking all shots heading for them. He immediately lowered the shield," FIRE AT WILL!"

"Burning chakra Jutsu!" Lorraine yelled

"Sand tsunami!" Gaara yelled at the same time.

Their combined attack resulted in a wave of burning sand, which melted their snowballs.

Lorraine used her chakra control to keep the wave in place, like a giant super-hot wall.

Teddy grunted," Neji! Use your gentle fist attack to break the wall, Naruto, use your Shadow Clones and unleash a snowy barrage after the wall falls, the rest of you deal as much extra damage as you can. I'll keep Gaara busy."

With that Teddy teleported out of sight and appeared behind Gaara.

"Well...fancy meeting you here!" He said with a smirk a good fifty snowballs began floating around them. "Sorry I must end our meeting short but it's time for you to get 'snowed'."

"Oh yeah?" Kankuro smirked, the black ant's many hands making a mad grab for Teddy.

Neji rushed forward heading straight for the giant wall, it was raining snowballs as dozens of the white cold balls came hurtling down from both sides. he soon reached the wall, heat was rolling of it, turning the snow around it into mush.

"Gentle fist!" he cried and slammed a palm into the barrier, the chakra shattered, and the sand flowed back to its user, into Gaara's gourd.

Teddy grinned at Kankuro and vanished just as all fifty snowballs made a shot from all directions towards Gaara. While that was happening, he appeared behind Kankuro and tapped him on the shoulder. When he looked, he saw in Teddy's hand a snowball the size of his head and an evil glint in his eye.

Gaara's sand instantly created a hard packed dome around him, the snowballs landed with a splat against the dome and slowly slid off.

Kankuro moved a few fingers; crow had a snowball aimed at Teddy's head.

Meanwhile Lorraine and Neji were squaring off, with his ability to hit chakra points and her ability to control chakra..It would be a tough fight; each had a snowball in hand...

Teddy instantly teleported behind Kankuro and slammed the snowball right into the back of his head and forced it into the ground. "Naruto! You and your shadow clones deal with Gaara! I'll help Neji!"

Teddy disappeared and reappeared next to Neji with a rather large snowball in hand," You go right. I go left."

Lorraine grinned.

"Caught hook, line and sinker" she said.

They were trapped in Shikamaru's shadow possession Jutsu.

"Nice one Nara!"Lorraine called out.

Shikamaru smirked, but then...

"Wind Scythe Jutsu!"

A strong blast of wind lifted him off his feet, cancelling the Jutsu, allowing Neji and Teddy to charge at Lorraine.

Temari smirked at catching Shikamaru off guard.

"Hm...Fire style: Dragon mimicry Jutsu!"

Wings of fire appeared on Lorraine's back as she soared up into the sky.

"Can't catch me now!' she said smirking.

Teddy grinned and launched himself straight up to the same height as Lorraine and floated there," You actually made my job that much easier." Suddenly, a thousand snowballs surrounded Lorraine in every direction, even down. He then looked down," Neji, help Naruto. I'll finish this."

(page break)

Gaara had Naruto suspended in mid air using his sand, he flung him off too the side, Naruto landed headfirst into a pile of sand.

(Page break)

Neji was a bit busy...Kiba had him cornered.

"Palm rotation!" Neji shouted, the sphere of chakra sent snow raining down onto Kiba, and he soon found himself covered in snow, with Akamaru sniffing the pile, trying to find him

(Page break)

"Aw Crap..." was all Lorraine could say as she looked at the huge amount of snowballs surrounding her.

Teddy smirked one last time and said," Night Night, Lorraine." He snapped his fingers and all one thousand snowballs shot at incredible speeds towards Lorraine, esentially turning her into a giant snowball herself and letting her fall right onto Gaara.

"Huh, two birds, one stone...or should I say one snow!" After getting an awkward look from about five people he said "Right, bad pun."

A little dazed she opened her eyes...and found herself staring at Gaara.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Uh...Yeah" she replied slowly.

"Hey will you two snap out of it we have a war to win here!" Kankuro yelled, in truth it was turning into a war, with Chouji's continuous attacks with Shikamaru trapping his target's using his shadow Jutsu Teddy's team was finding it hard to keep up.

"Ugh fuck this it's too cold for me I Surrender!" Lorraine yelled and stomped to the cabin, stopping to melt Ino's pile of snowballs with her fire Jutsu.

(Page break)

Naruto pulled himself out of the snow, coughing.

"N-Naruto are you ok?" Hinata asked.

"Uh yeah I think so, what are doing all the way over here Hinata, shouldn't you be fighting like everyone else?" he replied.

"It's too cold for me out here, and this isn't my kind of game" she replied softly.

"Oh you're cold huh? Well here maybe this'll help" Naruto replied, pulling the girl into a hug.

Hinata nearly fainted at the physical contact, nearly.

"Hey Hinata are you ok? You look all red" Naruto asked.

"I'm Fine Naruto it's just I...I" Hinata couldn't finish the sentence.

"Hmm, my team's a little stuck. Time to pull out the BIG GUNS!" Suddenly, a large pillar of ice erupted from the ground and began to form into a large machine/Gatling gun made of ice with a barrel 18 feet long. Teddy sat down behind it and aimed it at Lorraine's team. "SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND!" With that a mega barrage of snowballs came slamming down upon Lorraine's team.

_meanwhile_

Lorraine walked into the cabin, looking for Manaquire.

"Oi! Sensei! Do you know where the hot chocolate is?"

No response.

"Sensei?"

Still nothing, not even a cricket chirp.

She heard a fizzing noise, whirling around she stopped dead when she saw it...

But she didn't see the ring of paper bombs until it was too late.

The resulting explosion send a wave of snow crashing down the mountain side, burying Naruto and Hinata under a blanket of snow, while the other shinobi stopped what they were doing and headed to the now wrecked cabin.

"SON OF A-LORRAINE!" Teddy shouted, He cleared the smoke but immediately wish he hadn't.

dark blue chakra was swarming around Lorraine's body, trying, but failing to heal her, covered in cuts and large gashes the girl lay still, knocked out from the blast.

Sakura immediately rushed over to her and begin administering medical treatment.

"Is she ok?" Temari asked.

"I-I don't know she's losing so much blood, but I'll see what I can do" Sakura replied.

"Who did this?" Gaara growled.

Dark laughter was heard on the mountain's peak, eight figures shrouded in hoods watched them from above, with one black fox tied up and unconscious at their feet.

"Grr...I knew something wasn't right. What the hell do you want?"

_And back with Naruto_

"Hinata? Hey Hinata! Are you Ok?" Naruto asked

"I-I think so" she replied.

"Ok hey uh what were you saying before?" he asked.

"Naruto I...I..." she trailed off whispering it so he couldn't hear her.

"Huh I didn't hear you?"

"I love you..." she said softly.

"R-really Hinata you do?" he replied, a slight blush appearing on his face.

Hinata nodded.

"Gee you know come to think of it you're a lot nicer than Sakura, and you cook good too" Naruto mused.

Hinata stayed silent, unsure of his response.

"Hey um Hinata...?" Naruto asked nervously.

"Yes Naruto?"

"When we get back to the village..do you wanna go and get some Ramen with me?"

"O-of course Naruto" she replied.

"Really? You mean it?" he exclaimed hopefully.

"Yes, if that's ok with you"

"Yeah curse it is!"

"Naruto?" she asked.

"Yeah Hinata?"

"How do we get out from under this snow?"

"Heh leave it to me I'll have us out in no time!" Naruto replied, grinning broadly.

Naruto burst out of the snow, Rasengan whirring in his hand; he let the sphere fade as reached down to help Hinata out.

_onto the bad guys on the mountain._

"We are the order of destruction, all we want is your furry friend here..." said one of them..He sounded oddly like Manaquire, but calmer and much more evil, a flash of silver eyes could be seen from under his hood.

"Sorry, but as much as I hate the guy, Lorraine would kill me if I let anything happen to one of her friends," Teddy grinned as a white flash suddenly snapped around his body and vanished. "Besides are you expecting to defeat a Chief Lieutenant of the One?"

"You think you can beat us?" the cloaked figure replied, the others vanished leaving Teddy and this cloaked figure alone for a standoff, Manaquire was kicked aside.

"Prepare to face Argentum, Agent of light!" he said

"Argentum? Well, things are getting interesting," Teddy smirked as he rose a few inches off the ground as he drew his sword Telithu. "Well, shall we get on with it? I hate delaying a good duel."

"Very well" he replied and the duel began

Argentum vanished, leaving seven arrows of silver chakra headed straight for Teddy.

He swung his sword and, without what seemed to be any effort, struck all seven arrows and deflected them.

"You, shinobi!" he shouted to the group behind him. "Protect Lorraine. This is about to get very ugly."

With that he moved the blade of his sword slowly around the front of his feet creating an incomplete circle. He suddenly shot his sword up into the air a blazing fury of energy shot down from the heavens and struck his blade and surrounded him. The light show lasted a few seconds before it faded, but it still left a bluish white aura around Teddy. "Come out, Argentum. No need to be a coward."

"I am not a coward, I am merely trying to find a way to reason with you" Argentum's voice came from nowhere.

"And harming Lorraine and trying to take Manaquire with you is such a good way to reason with me," Teddy replied sarcastically. "You might want to check your mind sometime because you come up with the most foolish ideas."

Teddy suddenly shot a bolt of lightning to where he could sense the power of the invisible Argentum.

Argentum appeared from where Teddy had sensed him; he merely deflected the lightning bolt and replied calmly "My foolish team mates came up with that idea, to argue with them would be suicidal".

Manaquire woke up, screaming "ARGENTUM YOU FOOL! IF _HE_ FINDS OUT WE'RE BOTH DEAD!"

"Finds out what? Honestly if you don't want me to be suspicious you should choose your words more carefully," Teddy replied with a mere smirk and he turned toward Argentum. "But at least you realize that I do have the power to defeat you."

Teddy sheathed his sword and said," Now, what is it that you don't want me to know?"

Manaquire smirked "a coup, resistance, munity, against the order of destruction"

"The idea was well never mind...my comrades will be back soon, just fake a defeat alright, the smart thing to do is to fake your strength, and that way Manaquire here can 'escape' and well...this is too tiresome" Argentum replied.

Manaquire muttered something along the lines of "Lazy-ass"

"Very well," suddenly Teddy's eyes shot wide open and he suddenly appeared in front of Argentum, giving him an aura-flared punch right to his face and sending him straight to the floor. The force shattered the nearby trees and shook the ground. Teddy got up and merely whispered," You should count yourself lucky that I didn't put a good percentage of my power into my strike or you'd be in a very bad predicament."

"Hmph" Argentum replied, "You have more important things to worry about, judging by my (Manaquire glared at him)-er _our_ calculations your friend will have to get to a hospital in an hour, that's if you want her to live"

Argentum vanished, leaving Manaquire and Teddy on the mountain top.

Manaquire pulled himself out of the ropes that bound him and trotted down the mountain towards the group of Ninja gathered around Sakura and Lorraine.

"Out of the way, Sakura," Teddy said calmly.

"But-But she'll..." she tried to finish but was cut off.

"Argentum thinks that I have to get her to the hospital to heal her, but he doesn't remember my own healing abilities." He placed his hand upon her forehead and whispered," Mighty One...heal her."

Suddenly a bright light flashed from underneath his palm and a wave of light shot around Lorraine. The wounds immediately healed.

Lorraine opened her eyes, grumbling something along the lines of "Fucking villains trying to ruin my fucking vacation..."

"Take it easy with the language will you" Manaquire snapped.

She looked at teddy and said "Did you just heal me...?"

"The One's powers that he gave to me are not all offensive you know."

"Really? You could try learning Ninjutsu you know it's fun!" she replied.

"I think we should head back to the village, after what happened we can't be sure they won't attack again" Neji stated.

"Meet you there Teddy" Lorraine said as Manaquire warped everyone back to the leaf village.

_At the hidden leaf_

When they arrived there Teddy immediately said," Excuse me for a moment my friends but I must take council with some old friends to discuss today's events. We must decided who besides me is going to help you to defeat that damn Order of Destruction."

Lorraine's eyes flashed gold.

"No today is the only day you can safely intervene in this world, I have allies of my own, this issue that my Clan must sort out on our own" she said sternly.

**'Your clan only consists of three members when you include the human experiment you call a son!'** Psyche snapped.

_Can it._ She replied

"Hey guys check this out!" Kiba called out. "Naruto and Hinata are kissing!"

This caused the previously mentioned leaf ninja to blush, with Naruto dragging Hinata away with some excuse about Ramen.

"Haha, well that I sort of expected," he then turned towards Lorraine. "Guess I'll be seeing you around Lorraine. However, remember, the Order and I are always ready to fight by your side."

A blue runic circle suddenly shone around Teddy preparing his departure.

"I know, but for now I'll deal with things on my own, tell everyone I said hi!" she replied.

"Right." The circle suddenly erupted with a beam of white light and shot into the sky and faded, leaving Teddy nowhere to be seen.

"Hey who was that guy anyway?" Kiba asked.

"A friend from another dimension, now enough questions, if you need me I'll in one of Kohona's many tea shops" Lorraine replied and with that, she walked with Gaara, to finally enjoy their first date.

_Hours later_

By the time night had fallen Naruto and Hinata were outside the Hyuuga compound.

"Thank you for walking me home Naruto" Hinata said.

"No problem Hinata, see you tomorrow!" Naruto replied as he headed home.

Not too far away Kankuro and Temari met Lorraine and Gaara by the main gate.

"So how did it go?" Kankuro asked.

"It was nice" Lorraine replied.

"And?" Temari added.

Lorraine smiled as she sighed in defeat.

"We've decided to stay together for as long as possible, but with the missions I go on as an ANBU member I doubt this'll work but, I'll give it a shot" she replied.

"Yeah considering it took three months for you two to admit you like each other" Kankuro said, smirking.

"I'll meet you at the gate tomorrow" Gaara told his siblings and the qith Lorraine beside him, teleported away using his sand.

The pair could be found minutes later sitting on top of the Hokage monument, watching the night sky.

**Merry Christmas Everyone!**


End file.
